cosmicbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 16: Ultrahouse
Big Brother 16: Ultrahouse is the sixteenth installment of Cosmic's Big Brother, It is consisted of 18 housemates. The theme of the series was set to be 'futuristic evil' with the red glowing light centered in the middle of the eye to represent a robotic eye. The season is reported to have around 60-70 days. The season is promised to be more evil than ever! Big Brother 16 launched on 21 December 2018 and will finish in January 2019. Applications The applications for the season opened in October and Closed on 25th November. Housemates were revealed on 26th November. There were over 60 applicants but only 18 would be accepted into the Season 16 cast. Eye The eye was revealed on the 18th November with a futuristic and metallic look. There are red metal plates around the eye to look constructed and evil. The middle of the eye has a red beam which represents a robot eye and also looks like it is alive, similar to Hal 3000 in 'The Space Odyssey' Twists & Tasks Public Power Twist - '''The biggest twists of all twists, On 28th November the Public had the power to pick one housemate to face the first eviction, the three housemates with the most votes would face the first shock eviction! But the eviction was going to be on Day 2. This is the first ever time there would be a twist before the launch even began. Amelia,Amanda and Jadyn received the most votes meaning they were nominated for the first shock eviction. 'Power Couple- '''The public had the power to vote a Pod which would result in have a special power for whoever slept in it, The Pod with the most votes was 'Pod 3'; Chanelle and Dior slept in that pod on launch night meaning they received the special power, they were called to the diary room and were told that they had the ability to nominate an extra two housemates to face the first eviction, they both chose Anastasia and Raven. Chanelle and Dior were exempt from the second eviction. '''Early Eviction & Face to Face Voting-' Due to the Public Power Twist and the Power Couple twist: Anastasia,Raven,Amelia,Jadyn and Amanda were all nominated for the Day 2 eviction. The housemates had the power to evict one of these five housemates face to face, unanimously they all chose to evict Anastasia. '''On Day 8, '''The housemates took part in the first shopping task, Big Brother gave the housemates a quote from a random housemate's VT and the rest of the housemates had to guess which housemate said that in their VT. The housemate's won the shopping task with 4 correct answers. '''On Day 16, '''Dylan,Jade,Hannah and William were all voted by the housemates to compete in the temptation twist. The temptations were different in all the four boxes. Dylan,Jade,Hannah and William each chose a random box, they did not know what temptation was inside their box. The temptations in their box had a sentence of what the advantage and the disadvantage of the temptation was, the temptations would affect the game. Every temptation had an advantage and a disadvantage, if the houseate accepted the temptation they would also receive a disadvantage of what could affect the rest of the house negatively. Jade's temptation was to be a finalist, the disadvantage was to never be allowed to nominate again. Jade accepted this temptation. Dylan's temptation was to have full control of the nominations, the disadvantage was that he would be automatically nominated for next weeks eviction. Dylan accepted this temptation. Hannah's temptation was to have access to all the nominations and would know who nominated her, the disadvantage was that if she chose it; the eviction for the following week would flip. She did not accept this temptation. William's temptation was to nominate three housemates for every eviction instead of the regular two, the disadvantage would be that the next eviction would be a double. William did not accept the temptation. '''On Days 22-30, '''The public voted for the eviction to flip meaning that the housemate with the fewest votes would be evicted and the housemate with the most votes would be safe. The public also voted for the eviction to be a double, meaning the two housemates with the fewest votes to evict would be evicted. Jadyn and Caleb became fourth and fifth evictees while Amelia and Zara was safe along with Hannah. '''On Day 37, '''Marielle the winner of Big Brother 15 and Alex the winner of Big Brother 14 entered the house as guests. The house was split into two teams, Alex was the head of the Red team whilst Marielle was head of the Blue Team. Marielle chose Dylan,Zara,Jade and Chanelle to be on her team while Alex chose William,Andy,Hannah and Jimmy to be on her team. The teams took part in the first task, all of the housemates were in the task room and had to click the Button first in order to be safe from the first round. The housemate who clicks the button first after 5 seconds had to eliminate 1 player from the task. Andy won the task, giving Red team the first win. In the second round, the housemates played Laser Tag in the garden. Dylan,Zara,Marielle and Chanelle were the only players alive and were all from the Blue Team, meaning they won the second round. Due to the scores both being ties, the Laser Tag task was played again. Andy and Hannah were the only players alive from the Red Team, meaning they won the House Divide Task. Everyone from the Red team was immune from eviction due to them winning. The Blue team players were the only housemates that could be nominated for eviction. All the housemates unanimously nominated Ramona and Amanda for eviction meaning they were up for the Seventh Eviction. '''On Day 44, Big Brother revealed it was Armageddon Week! The house had degraded and made too look like it survived a nuclear explosion with run down benches instead of the normal sofas and rusty walls with dead grass hanging down from the ceilings. The housemates had to wear rags provided in the dressing room. Later in the house, green gas emitted from the roof and all the housemates had to evacuate and enter the task room where there were uncomfortable beds provided. The housemates had to stay there for the rest of the day until the eviction. On Day 51, Strange things occured in the house; the housemates could not react to any of the silly scenarios. If the housemates reacted to anything that happened they would face a severe punishment. Public Power Twists Housemates Week One Week Two Week Three Week Four & Five Week Six Week Seven Week Eight Week Nine Nomination Table